Typically, complex customer service interactions are handled via live agents or through a customer service Web page accessible via the Internet. Examples of complex customer service interactions include interactions in which the user may request information or ask questions related to a variety of different topics. For example, a user may contact a customer service center that handles questions regarding many different types of computers and many different types of software. A particular user may ask questions or request information related to any aspect of the multiple computers and/or software.
Often, users may want assistance with a complex customer service interaction, but the user is presently unable to access the Internet and live agents are unavailable. Existing systems may require such users to call an automated voice-based customer service system. These existing voice-based systems often require the user to navigate through a pre-defined hierarchy of information in an attempt to obtain the information they desire. In a complex customer service situation, navigating through a large, pre-defined hierarchy of information is time-consuming and frustrating to the user. Further, the pre-defined hierarchy of information may be limited in its ability to process certain types of requests, such as setting up user accounts, moving funds into or between financial accounts, etc.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a voice-based system that is capable of efficiently handling complex customer service interactions.